He's not my best friend, he's my brother
by FervourMassacre
Summary: I suck at summaries, but heeey, this story basically revolves around Masamune and King's friendship plus Damian's love for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"I, KING, AM THE NUMBER ONE BLADER IN THE WORLD!" "NU HUH. I, MASAMUNE AM THE NUMBER ONE BLADER!"  
The two best friends screamed towards the brightening sky. The scene was beautiful. With the sun slowly rising along with the gentle breeze given from the ocean, everything was so peaceful. /Was/. Past tense. Zeo and Toby discharged a sigh together as they watched their two friends act like their usual selves. The four of them had decided to do some special training in Europe and Team Excalibur even volunteered to help. The whole concept was amazing to the boys.

_Team Dungeon, huh?_  
Klaus walked out of the expensive car that was given as a present from Julian with a smirk over his lips. Masamune howled followed by a cry from King. The two were quite a pair. As Klaus began to approach the group of younger boys, a bey began to circle around him. Klaus whipped out his own Bey but before he had a chance to launch it, the bey struck him from behind. The older male's body crumpled as he fell to the ground with a groan. The mysterious bey flew back to his masked master.

_Coward._  
Damian grinned to himself, even without the arrangement, he was powerful. However his motive had changed. To destroy beys was no longer his interest. Instead he planned on destroying the blader and not only his spirit. A murderous spark ignited in the young boy's eyes while his laugh echoed through the air. It would be a lot of fun to destroy Masamune and his little friends.

. . .

Toby felt troubled for some reason and when a gust of wind blew towards him and the others, he knew something was up. Turning to the ground behind him, his eyes fixed on Klaus. "KLAUS" the white haired boy screamed as he ran towards Klaus' limp body followed by Zeo. A moment later a wide eyed Masamune alongside a bewildered King joined the scene. "Klaus.." Masamune's voice drowned out lowly. Who did this to you, Klaus? Masamune wondered while clenching his fists. King locked gazes with Zeo, the two knew how much Masamune adored Klaus. Toby expelled a content sigh as Klaus slowly opened his eyes—except the half second of peace was rudely interrupted by a strong gust of wind. "Nuh uh. You should have stayed asleep, big guy." Damian smirked down at the boys, finally making his presence known. "Nice to see you all again."

. . .

So, first part kinda bad, I know. I'll make this a two part one shot if anything. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

. . .

_Now let the games begin. _

"Damian!" Zeo scowled in angst. The two had once worked for Dr. Ziggurat however their "friendship" died along with the Dark Nebula's plans! Before another second could be wasted, Masamune launched Blitz Striker towards Damian. This only caused the blue haired boy to chuckle in amusement. "Hades Kerbecs, destroy him." His voice sounded smooth yet there was a certain edge to it that caused Toby to shutter.

_This isn't going to end well_.

Striker attempted to attack Kerbecs however the bey dodged it and instead it headed straight towards Masamune. The younger boy was clearly confused, so he stood dumbstruck while Hades Kerbecs raced towards him. "Masamune, watch out!" Zeo jumped at his best bud, removing him from the bey's attack. "What do you think you're doing?! This isn't how you battle!" King growled while whipping out his bey and launching it towards Hades Kerbecs. "You'll regret messing with us! Go, Variares! Special move, KING OF THUNDERSWORD." Damian rolled his azure hues, gracefully motioning Kerbecs towards Variares. Kerbecs did as commanded and smashed into Variares triggering his special move to not be completed. "I guess I'll take care of you first. Kerbecs, special move, ultimate Hades Gate!"

_Ultimate Hades Gate? _

This special move was one no one was prepared for. The sky darkened with lightening to follow, except this wasn't anything like a normal storm. It was Hades released onto Earth. Damian had managed to switch his special move into bringing Hades to Earth instead of creating a portal to Hades. "Ahh, King, Zeo! We have to do something!" Masamune screamed. "NO! Sit back and watch. This will be your doom." Damian laughed rather manically while his bey began producing fire ringlets. "What are those?!" Toby's eyes widened in fear. Hades Kerbecs was more powerful than ever. The fire ringlets grew bigger and bigger until they were launched towards the younger boys.

_BOOM. _

The boys were not harmed miraculously however what had protected them, was Variares and Striker. The two beys were in a terrible condition causing their owners to wince in pain. "Striker!" "Variares!" King and Masamune collapsed onto the ground, groaning loudly. Toby and Zeo lock gazes and nod sternly in understanding. They had to defeat Damian to stop this madness. Toby noticed Klaus was also conscious and was willing to battle for his friends. Damian watched the three boys assemble and prepare to launch their beys, giving him just enough time to—

_GO NOW KERBECS. _

Three bolts of electricity emerged from Hades Kerbecs, attacking Toby, Zeo and Klaus. "NO!" Masamune cried out from his crumbled form as he watched the life drain from his friends faces'. Each boy collapsed one by one, causing King to cry out in rage. "You were fools to believe you could beat me. I will destroy all the bladers that dare challenge me." Damian smirked down at his bey and nodded as if it were a signal to go. The bey gained speed, proceeding towards Masamune, on the travel there, Kerbecs easily knocked out Striker prior to halting and generating enough speed to create another bolt. King noticed that Masamune had no energy to fight back and Striker was no longer spinning, leaving him unprotected.

_NO. _

King forced himself to his feet, screaming at the top of his lungs with his blader spirit blazing. "THIS IS NOT A FUN BEYBATTLE." The boy's hair turned from blue to white in an instant along with Variares gaining speed. "GO NOW!" The bey rushed towards Kerbecs and shockingly Kerbecs flew aside and away from Masamune. "YOU CANNOT MESS WITH MY FRIENDS." King screamed while a blue aura formed around him. Damian growled lowly, showing a first sign of annoyance. "GO NOW, VARIARES!" King shot his arm into the air and jumped. Variares bashed against Kerbecs once again yet this time, they effect was much greater. Damian gritted his teeth. "KERBECS, DESTORY HIM!" "Not on our watch!" A familiar voice called out.

_Could it be?_

"Grand Deucalion!" Two voices call out followed by "Black Excalibur!" Three beys shot into view along with their owners close behind. "You're not alone, King!" Sophie called out causing King to grin slightly. Damian knew he was out numbered however he believed he could take them on. "Oh, you also want to join the party? BE MY GUEST." Kerbecs began to circle around the four beys while Damian's gaze pierced into the four bladers left standing. "Not happening!" King called out as his bey smashed into Kerbecs. "We'll beat you, Damian! We're stronger." Julian screamed towards his once friend. Damian sneered "You're all pathetic." Holding out his hand, he caught his bey carelessly and chuckled. "See you, later, losers." The boy vanished with the blink of an eye leaving everyone bewildered. "You guys did it.." A weak voice spoke. King turned to Masamune and smiled a tad. "Yes, we did, Masamune." Masamune pulled himself into a seating position while groaning silently. "Hey, King, you said we were your friends, that was a lie." King tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" "You're my brother."

. . .

Wooo. This was hard to write, tbh. Sorry if it was shit! BUT IT'S DONE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


End file.
